School Life
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Um novo ano escolar se inicia, e com ele grandes mudanças podem acontecer num grupo estudantil. Muito humor, misturado com as mais diversas histórias da vida. Deleite-se com os personagens mais variados de One Piece, num universo totalmente alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece não é meu, e sim de Eiichiro Oda. u.u

Eu sempre quis fazer uma fanfic com o tema escolar, estou muito animada com essa idéia nova, sempre tive o desejo de explorar mais os outros personagens.

Esse primeiro capitulo é bem mais geral, mas os próximos focaram aos poucos os personagens.

Então espero que gostem 3

* * *

_School Life_

_Capitulo-1_

_Prólogo_

Novamente as férias haviam terminado, iniciando mais um ano escolar. Como de costume ninguém tinha vontade de voltar à rotina, somente alguns nerds que adoravam estudar. E isso era muito raro.

A Escola Lawrence era muito famosa pelos _"irreverentes"_ alunos que ali estudavam, o grupo estudantil podia ser claramente classificado como os: bad boys, inteligentes, mulherengos, mercenários, narcisistas entre outros. Todas as escolas da região mantinham um enorme respeito e ódio por Lawrence. Mas não somente só pelos alunos, mas também por causa dos professores, e do irreverente diretor e vice-diretor.

Iceburg era o típico diretor calmo, que nunca pouparia esforços para que a paz e o progresso reinassem em seu _"império"_; mas sempre que precisava, a autoridades sempre vinha à tona. O vice-diretor era conhecido como Crocodile, também conhecido por Crocoboy pelas meninas ou por simples implicância. Esse diferente de Iceburg era desleixado, acreditava que a supremacia fazia parte de si, digamos que sua ambição no momento era tomar o lugar de seu _querido_ diretor. Obvio que ele não deixava isso transparecer.

- Yo, Iceburg-san! Está preparado para mais um ano letivo? – Crocodile sorria com interesse para o diretor, que estava arrumando os papéis para o discurso de boas-vindas aos alunos.

- Estou sempre pronto, e falando nisso, onde está o seu discurso? – Ele soltou uma risada triunfante, erguendo o dedo indicador até a fonte. – Está tudo na minha mente, e outra não faço muita cerimônia com esses piralhos.

Iceburg franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, juntou os papéis os prendendo com um clipes. Ergueu-se da cadeira de couro e tocou levemente o ombro do colega.

- Quero acreditar em você, vamos para o auditório, não podemos nos atrasar. E me prometa que não assustara nenhum aluno do primeiro ano.

- Ok. Tentarei cumprir minha palavra.

Assim ambos saíram da diretoria seguindo ate o auditório central. O local estava repleto de estudantes sendo divididos em categorias, alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano. O diretor subiu no palco dando início ao discurso.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Iceburg, eu como diretor estou honrado em..._bla bla bla_

- _Bla bla bla! _Não tenho paciência com esses discursos de boas vindas! Isso é chato demais, não concorda Vivi?

- Até acho bonito as mensagens de boas vindas.

Vivi sorria delicadamente para Nami, a ruiva soltou um suspiro pesado ao escutar as palavras banais da amiga.

- Isso para mim é torturante, minhas pernas já estão cansadas de ficar em pé! – A garota não parava de sacolejar as pernas, espreguiçava os braços para trás, achava uma bela perda de tempo tudo aquilo, afinal quase ninguém escutava o que eles falavam. Os olhos vagaram por todo o auditório, pensava como havia pessoas interessantes naquela escola nova. Voltou à visão para o palco e não pode deixar de olhar o vice-diretor que agora fala o discurso.

- Uhal, que vice-diretor interessante! Vivi, olhe aquela cicatriz! – Vivi cerrou as sobrancelhas no primeiro momento em que o homem subiu ao palco, já não havia ido com sua cara,e isso era raro vindo dela. Nunca fora de julgar as pessoas pela aparência.

- Sei lá, não fui com a cara dele.

- Hahaha, de certo foram inimigos em outra vida.

Nami simplesmente adorava fazer comentários que pudessem constranger Vivi, era tão divertido brincar com a amiga, e Vivi não se incomodava com isso, ambas se conheciam a um bom tempo, era uma amizade de ouro. Logo atrás das duas meninas, havia um garoto de cabelos negros que simplesmente dormia em pé, a baba escorria lentamente pelo canto da boca, as pessoas a sua volta olhavam com tensão o garoto, ao qual foi desperto por um chamado.

- Ei, Luffy! Acorda!

Luffy abriu lentamente as pupilas virando a cabeça em direção do rapaz, quando os olhos reconheceram a figura, agora nítida, soltou um grande sorriso.

- ACEEE! O que faz aqui? Você não era para estar no grupo do segundo ano? – Ace era o irmão mais velho de Luffy, ambos decidiram que estudariam na mesma escola, a relação deles era esplêndida e muito respeitosa. Apesar de que quando eram pequenos, brigavam sem parar. Fora somente uma fase.

- Han? Ahh sei lá, não faço muita questão de lugar! Hein, quer sair daqui? Tem uma banca de cachorro-quente ótimo lá na rua, que tal experimentarmos?

Luffy havia mudado rapidamente a face sonolenta para esfomeada, Ace segurou os ombros do irmão o guiando para o guichê de saída. Enquanto passavam pelas pessoas, podiam-se escutar claramente os gritinhos histéricos de suas fan-girls. O moreno estava na elite dos homens mais gostosos da escola, ele nem ligava muito para isso, mas achava fascinante essa popularidade.

- Minhas ninfetas, flores da minha vida, minha paixão por vocês é tão dilacerante, venham todas para os meus braços, eu Sanji prometo que há lugar para todas em meu coração!

O rapaz loiro do segundo ano, não parava de declamar o seu amor para todas as garotas a sua volta, ele também era um dos populares da escola. Conhecido por sempre manifestar seu enorme amor às mulheres. Mas foi simplesmente surpreendido por um soco na costela esquerda.

- Mas que merda é essa? O que eu te fiz Law.

- Zoro pediu para mim te socar, caso incomodasse novamente. – Law levou as mãos novamente para o bolso do uniforme e voltou à atenção para a palestra. Ele era aparentemente calmo, e ordinário quando precisava, mas com certeza sua maior característica era sua mochila, conhecida como Bepo, o ursinho. Sanji fez um careta, virou-se para o lado e Roronoa não estava.

- Falando nisso, onde aquele marimo de merda está?

- Deve ter ido dormir em algum lugar, mas que porra! Devia ter ido junto, isso está muito chato! - Sanji agora estava concentrado em outra coisa, não queria perder mais tempo falando com Law, ou se preocupar com o marimo. Tinha que aproveitar a fantástica imagem que seus olhos captavam, a menina a sua frente havia se abaixado para pegar o celular que cairá. Afinal a visão de uma bunda bem cuidada era esplêndida. Segundo Sanji, é claro.

- Uma lua cheia! ~~

Law revirou os olhos, o seu amigo Kid que fora esperto, por não ter ido aquela baboseira, apesar de já ter passado um ano, seus amigos não havia mudado em nada. Sanji continuava um maníaco, Ace só prestava para dormir e comer e Zoro a mesma coisa.

Já fora do auditório poucas pessoas circulavam pelo pátio, Zoro andava distraidamente procurando um lugar para finalmente poder dormir.

-Ahhhhh! Acho que aqui é um ótimo lugar para relaxar! – Deitou-se no banco esverdeado, fechou os olhos satisfeito, era tão bom sentir o sol da manhã esquentar de leve as bochechas. Os passarinhos cantavam em sincronia, tudo estava perfeito. É realmente estava, pois sempre havia um filho da mãe para irritá-lo quando simplesmente queria dormir.

- Ainda bem que encontrei você! Poh Zoro, me ajuda!

O esverdeado abriu os olhos muito irritado, podia ver Ace ofegando enquanto abria os primeiros botões da camisa social.

- Caramba! Não da para dormir em paz nessa merda! O que diabos você quer Ace?

- Eu preciso de uma pequena ajuda, o meu irmão cometeu uma pequena gafe na barraquinha de cachorro quente. – Ace coçava a nuca um pouco nervoso, Zoro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas por fim decidiu ver o que o amigo precisava.

A dupla foi se aproximando da barraquinha, e de longe podiam notar a presença de Luffy e mais uma garota de cabelos longos rosa. A cara amarrada de Zoro havia dado espaço para a cara de "cu" ao ver a mulher, e pelos gritos ela já estava brigando novamente.

- ACEE! Essa merda comeu todos os cachorros-quentes! Vou matar você e esse desgraçado.

- Oi, Bonney! Valeu pela ótima recepção.

- Yo!

A garota estrangulava com nervossismo Luffy. Para aquela mulher maldita de personalidade forte, o que não poderia faltar em sua vida era a comida. Sem comida uma enorme onda de raiva sempre a dominava. Certamente aquela escola era recheada de pessoas doidas.

- Recepção o caralho! Essa peste comeu todos os cachorros-quentes da barraquinha! AGORA O QUE EU VOU COMER? MERDA!

- Se quiser posso pedir pro Zoro cagar ali num potinho. – Luffy falava seriamente para a garota que agora estava no auge da raiva. Ace não conseguia parar de rir, e Zoro estava tão puto quando Bonney.

- PORQUE EU? Pede pra bosta do Ace fazer isso pra você.

- Hihihi, foi mal Zoro.

O pequeno grupo discutia fervorosamente, parecia um bando de velhas na feira da fruta buscando desconto para a moranga, isso só estava aumentando á _ótima reputação_ que a escola já possuía. Todos foram surpreendidos pelo o próprio dono da barraca, conhecido como Tio Pandaman.

- Oe, oe, oe!Quero saber quem vai ser o otário que vai pagar por toda a comida.

Exatamente nesse momento, todos haviam parado de brigar. Porra era verdade, quem pagaria por toda a comida que o esfomeado do Luffy havia comido? Ace rapidamente passou um dos braços sobre o ombro de Zoro o empurrando para o vendedor.

- Tio Pandaman, meu amigo aqui vai pagar por todo o dano que meu amado irmão causou a você, neh Zoro-kun!

- O que? Quem disse que...

Luffy imediatamente tapou a boca do amigo, sim ele também era amigo de Zoro, apesar de nunca terem estudado juntos, Ace já havia levado ele a casa deles algumas vezes.

- Além de irritantes, os macacos não têm nem dinheiro. Há fodam-se, estou fora dessa! Bye Bye, doentes!

Bonney saiu correndo como uma desesperada atrás de comida. O mundo não podia ser tão injusto, a sorte que havia um fast-food a algumas quadras dali. Zoro deu um empurrão nos amigos, pegou com raiva a carteira de couro marrom surrada, ao abrir teve uma surpresa assim como os dois irmãos.

- NENHUM TUSTÃO! – Os três exclamaram em único som, Zoro rapidamente guardou a carteira soltando um pigarro. Ele não precisava andar com dinheiro por ai, já era difícil se manter morando sozinho em um apartamento, era uma merda nunca ter dinheiro para nada. Precisava de um emprego, foi o que pensou; somente a pensão dos pais estava sendo tortuoso. Ainda bem que _sua namorada_ não o fazia ter altos gastos, assim como outras qualquer.

- MERDAA! O que vamos fazer agora? – Ace exclamou desesperado, quando Luffy simplesmente segurou os pulso de Zoro e do irmão, e se pôs a correr como o diabo corre da cruz.

- OE, o que estamos fazendo nanico?

- Fugindo!

Os três correram o maximo que o corpo agüentava para dentro da escola. Pandaman havia soltado um rugido feroz, sim, isso mesmo, um rugido. Seu emprego era sua vida. (Na verdade não por causa do emprego, mas sim, pela sua incrível aparição em uma fanfic.)

- Seus demônios, voltem aqui! Tio Pandaman vai pegar vocês! E DEPOIS ESTRIPAR COMO UM BOI PRA ABATE!

Os três corriam pelo corredor, incisivamente, ou melhor, retardadamente tiveram a grande idéia de adentrar o auditório central. Mas também, quem estava guiando aquele plena idéia absruda, era o bem localizado Roronoa.

- ELE VAI ESTRIPAR POR CAUSA DAS SALSICHAS.

Luffy entrou fazendo o maior alarde, a voz fina parecia uma campainha. Todos imediatamente voltaram-se para o barraco, alguns rapazes, aparentemente sem nenhum motivo, colocaram rapidamente as mãos sobre o Jr. em proteção.

Franky, um dos alunos do terceiro ano, havia entendi as coisas de forma errada e repassou o recado de maneira diferente. Subiu em cima da cadeira fazendo uma posse ridiculamente estranha. Uniu os braços estendidos no alto da cabeça, e berrou para o pessoal da frente com lágrimas nos olhos.

- OE ELE DISSE QUE VAI ESTRUPAR NOSSAS SALSICHAS!

A morena que estava ao seu lado o puxou pela sunga, sim, em plena escola ele usava sunga, claro que no primeiro ano fora um barraco essa historia. Mas o fato de ele ir de uniforme e tirar as calças em qualquer canto era muito pior, então foi decretado à lei que ele pudesse andar de sungas.

- Franky-san, por favor se contenha. Aposto que essa falsa afirmação esta desencadeando um tumulto muito maior.

- Essa palestra estava muito chata mesmo, não concorda Nico Robin?

A morena sorriu agora divertida, na verdade ela adorava aventuras e coisas diferentes, com certeza se divertia muito com todos ali, e principalmente com o tumulto a sua volta. Sanji um pouco mais a frente subiu sobre um dos bancos.

- VA SE FODER COM ESSE PAPO DE SALSICHA!

- Olha o respeito com as Okama! Humpf! – Um ser muito bem maquiado e com um incrível ar floral, estava na fileira da frente. Esse parecia atordoado com a conversa.

- Bon-chan, acho melhor ignorar esse cara, e eu já to de saída, não gostei desse papo de salsicha. – Law pegou Bepo o colocando nas costas, ligou o mp4 e saiu de mansinho, estava louco para ir embora. Não iria ganhar nada ali, mas talvez pudesse ficar vendo de fora. No fundo achava tudo aquilo divertido.

Iceburg-san não acreditava no que via, os alunos corriam por todas as partes, gritos, cadeira, bagunça para todos os lados. Estava tudo bem , de repente, POW, tudo mudou.

- Ei pessoal, acalme-se, aposto que terá uma ótima explicação esse er... pequeno imprevisto.

- Eu te disse Iceburg-san, se eu estivesse no seu lugar nada disso haveria acontecido.

- Porque tem tanta certeza disso?

- Por que eu tenho a autoridade, hahaha.

Agora além dos alunos se matando e correndo para se salvar, além do tio dos cachorros-quentes, além das salsichas, o diretor e o vice-diretor estavam tendo uma pequena discussão. Que patético, era óbvio que os alunos do primeiro ano estavam em estado de choque.

- Nami vamos sair daqui! Não quero ver salsichas!

- O que aqueles três patetas querem fazendo toda essa bagunça!

O som agudo do microfone fez todos os alunos pararem imediatamente, ate mesmo o Tio Pandaman havia parado a perseguição. Crocodile pegou com raiva o microfone e bateu forte com uma das mãos no suporte de madeira.

- A MERDA DESSA PALESTRA ACABOU! AGORA SEUS ANIMAIS, VOLTEM PARA SUAS VIDAS! AMANHA AULA ÀS 8 HORAS.

E assim se fez, os alunos rapidamente esvaziaram o local, ninguém havia ficado ali, nem mesmo Zoro, Ace e Luffy, somente Pandaman estava, junto dos diretores.

- Aqueles moleques? Quem vai pagar os danos vai ser vocês.

Crocodile ergueu sombriamente o rosto, soltou uma risada macabra, de modo que os olhos ficassem negros, Iceburg não estava ligando muito, afinal seu rato de estimação precisava de ração.

- Bem, eu acho melhor.. er... adorei a palestra, ate mais Croco-san e Ice-san. Passar bem!

Pandaman saiu rapidamente da escola, os dois diretores logo iriam almoçar e se preparar para a reunião final entre os professores antes do início das aulas, tudo estava encaminhado. Esse ano as coisas pareciam muito mais interessantes.

* * *

Sim, estão todos juntos e misturado xD Amo todos, sério 3 Obrigada por quem leu esse capitulo!

Deixem reviews comentando o que acharam!


	2. Chapter 2

O dia estava ensolarado, e muito quente, afinal o verão recém estava chegando ao fim. Lawrence aos poucos estava ficando tumultuada, faltava menos de trinta minutos para que as aulas começassem.

– Luffy temos que correr, senão vamos nos atrasar! – Ace gesticulava enquanto arrumava o nó da gravata do uniforme, o moreno nunca fora bom com esse tipo de coisa, afinal odiava se vestir com roupas sociais. Seu irmão estava na frente da pia do banheiro escovando os dentes enquanto dormia em pé.

– Ga bou Aje! (Já vou, Ace!) – Luffy enxaguava a boca, colocando a escova de dentes dentro do copo que havia sobre a pia do banheiro. Dirigiu-se lentamente até a cozinha e lá pode ver Ace servindo o café da manhã.

– Coma rápido! Vamos! Não quero chegar atrasado! – Luffy sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer com vigor. A comida de Ace não era exatamente a melhor coisa do mundo, mas para o moreno qualquer comida era ótima. Sorridente ele perguntou de boca cheia.

– Por que a pressa? Você sempre se atrasa.

– Hoje é diferente, cabeção. Tenho que chegar cedo para pegar um lugar lá no fundo, só assim posso dormir em paz. – O sardento havia comido em pé, após jogou a louça na pia. Luffy havia terminado levando os pratos também. Ambos pegaram as mochilas em cima da pequena escrivaninha da sala, e se puseram a caminhar apressadamente até a escola que ficava alguns quarteirões dali.

Vivi e Nami já estavam próximas da escola, ambas estavam animadas em estar no primeiro ano, era uma evolução, já estava na hora de passar do colegial para o ginasial. Nami como sempre estava bem disposta ao amanhecer. Planos miraculosos circulavam sua mente.

– Espero que tudo ocorra bem em nosso primeiro dia de aula.

– Também espero, mas Nami, por que toda essa animação?

– Ora, isso é fácil de explicar, já tenho vários planos de como conseguir dinheiro com aquela gente.

Vivi arregalou os olhos e uma gota escorreu por sua testa. Nami sempre fora volátil quando se tratava de dinheiro, e ela sabia direitinho como consegui-lo de forma fácil. Com a beleza estonteante que tinha, era como tirar doce de criança. Conseguia manipular facilmente os rapazes a sua volta.

– Espero que consiga, mas não faça nada de errado, Ok? – Nami soltou um suspiro enquanto fitava tediosamente a cara da amiga. Vivi era tão certinha que às vezes Nami tinha vontade de socá-la. A sorte que era algo muito passageiro.

– Ei, não fale assim, Vivi! Você não entende minhas razões porque nunca passou necessidade, você é tratada como uma legítima princesa pelo seu pai.

– Eu sei, mas...

A conversa das duas garotas foi interrompida por alguns gritos desesperados que provinham de alguns metros. Quando olharam para trás surpreenderam-se com os dois rapazes correndo que nem loucos em suas direções.

– VAMOS BATER NAQUELAS GAROTAS!

– WOW! NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE CORRER!

Vivi e Nami nem tiveram tempo para fugir, quando notaram os quatro já estavam atirados pelo asfalto. Ace literalmente havia atropelado Nami, fazendo-a cair longe de onde estava. Luffy girou para o lado dando espaço para que Vivi se recuperasse.

– Ai, minha cabeça está latejando!

– Ei, você está bem? – Ace ergueu a ruiva pelos ombros, juntando sua pasta. Nami fez um cara terrível para o moreno.

– O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?

Luffy aproximou-se acompanhado de Vivi, o garoto sorriu idiotamente para as duas meninas.

– Ace precisa chegar cedo à escola hoje, ele quer um lugar ao fundo para poder dormir.

– E-ei Luffy não precisa ficar falando abertamente essas coisas para todos. – Ace puxava o irmão para o lado, fazendo um aceno para as meninas. – Temos que ir, foi mal pelo acidente.

Os dois rapazes correram novamente entrando pelo portão central do pátio. Nami estava muito irritada, além de ter sido atropelada, havia um galo em sua testa e o uniforme estava sujo de terra.

– Ai, que raiva! Só porque eu queria estar impecável! Malditos garotos!

– Tenha calma, afinal você já é linda, não é uma roupa ou um galo que vai fazer diferença.

Exatamente naquele momento as duas garotas sentiram um cheiro floral infiltrar as narinas, era tão bom e tão doce. Ao virarem para o lado ficaram deslumbradas com a linda garota que ali circulava. Ela era morena, alta, tinha um corpo impecável, os cabelos negros pareciam veludos, os olhos safiras terrivelmente intensos. Ambas estavam estáticas perante a mulher. Essa notou que era observada, sorriu delicadamente para as jovens e adentrou o portão.

– Você viu?

– Sim eu vi! Como tem pessoas bonitas aqui!

– Nami não se preocupe, você é uma delas também. – Vivi falava animada, as duas eram lindas também, todos sabiam disso, ambas sempre foram muito populares na escola.

– Eu sei que sou linda, e você também é, mas eu não consigo passar aquela maturidade e graciosidade que aquela garota passa.

– Pode ser, mas não importa, vamos antes que fique tarde.

Ace chegou afobado na classe, jogou a mochila na última carteira da terceira fileira, quando sentou reconheceu a imagem de alguns de seus amigos.

– Mais um acabou de aparecer, pensei que nem viria mais. – Law sorria enquanto se virava na cadeira de modo que ficasse de frente para Ace. O moreno estava sentado uma carteira a frente do sardento.

– Que nada, só tive alguns imprevistos, nada demais.

– E ai cara, o que vocês fizeram pro Pandaman para ele ter destruído a palestra do Bakaburg?

– Meu irmão comeu todos os cachorros-quentes dele. Levei o Zoro para dar uma mão com o prejuízo... daí já sabe.

Law sorria quando foi surpreendido por um chute na cabeça. Calmamente o rapaz se virou para o atrevido ser que o chutara. Sanji estava em pé com as mãos no bolso da calça, afastou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Ace na segunda fileira.

– Isso é pelo soco de ontem, seu merda.

– Não bata a mim, e sim naquela cabeça de alface.

– Falando em Zoro, cadê ele? A aula já vai começar. O sardento apoiava a base dos braços sobre a mesa, colocando a cabeça de modo que fosse possível repousar.

– Deve ter se perdido como sempre.

– Ohh, muita novidade! Olha ali a profes...

Uma mulher alta, com enormes cabelos negros havia adentrado na sala, vestia uma saia preta coladinha na altura dos joelhos, uma blusa social vermelha e scarpins pretos, junto de uma fina meia calça. Ela se pôs a frente de toda a classe.

– SOU O HOMEM MAIS SORTUDO DO MUNDO! – Sanji tinha os olhos em forma de corações, sentia-se no paraíso com aquela verdadeira deusa a sua frente. Todos na sala olhavam a professora, tontos por tanta beleza.

– Meu nome é Boa Hancock, serei a professora de Português de vocês, sejam todos bem vindos. ENTÃO CALEM A BOCA E TRATEM DE NÃO ME INCOMODAREM!

A beleza foi aos olhos e morreu pela boca, todos haviam se decepcionado com a bela mulher, somente Sanji continuava a agir apaixonadamente, ou melhor, pateticamente. Enquanto ela se preparava para iniciar a aula, os alunos que li estavam foram surpreendidos por uma lixeira que praticamente surgiu pela janela da sala, parando rente a parede.

– Mas o que é isso? – Ace correu em direção da enorme janela, talvez já soubesse quem era os responsáveis por tudo aquilo. Law ergue-se calmamente da cadeira, carregando consigo Beppo, sorriu ao reconhecer quem estava na rua.

– Oh, então Eustass, resolveu aparecer.

– É, e Zoro também, ambos de uma forma nada simpática. – Ace sorriu coçando o nariz enquanto via os dois amigos lutarem como dois animais indomáveis pelo pátio da escola.

– Estes caras são uns estúpidos. – Sanji tremia nervoso, virou-se em direção da professora que agora estava sentada na cadeira tentando reaver o que estava acontecendo ali. – Eles chatearam nossa querida professora.

– Ih, acho que vai dar merda lá em baixo. Law murmurou enquanto voltava para sua classe, apoiou uma das mãos sobre o queixo, observando a sala totalmente embargada no lixo.

– Seu filho da puta, o que você acha que esta fazendo, hã? – Zoro desviou do soco de Kid, logo derrapou lançando uma das pernas contras as canelas do ruivo o fazendo cair deitado contra o chão.

– Há! Vejo que você não é tão ruim assim, seu bosta. Kid impulsionou o corpo para cima, apoiando as mãos contra o chão terroso, projetou verticalmente uma das pernas, acertando o rosto de Roronoa, ao qual caiu contra um amontoado de bicicletas.

Todos os alunos praticamente haviam se desviado das aulas, para assistir a briga, afinal entre aulas e lutinhas de rua, o que era mais interessante de ver? Resposta óbvia, caso você não for um nerd. A maioria dos estudantes estavam empolgados beirando as janelas para ver melhor.

– Nami! Eles já estão brigando no primeiro dia de aula! De certo nem se conhecem ainda!

– Ah, isso não importa. Nami sorriu maliciosa para os colegas que estavam ao seu lado. – Ei pessoal, quem vocês acham que ganha? Podemos fazer algumas apostas neh!

– Ei, eu aposto no de cabelo verde. Luffy ao escutar aquilo parou de comer seu lanche, (sim, ele não conseguiria esperar até o intervalo), correu até a janela. Ele estava certo, não haveria mais ninguém com o cabelo verde por toda a escola, ele beirou a janela e gritou.

– OIIIIIIEEEE, ZOROOO!

– Idiota, não está vendo que ele não vai te responder! Olha lá, o vice-diretor foi lá detê-los.

Nami falava sorridente enquanto colocava o dinheiro das apostas entre os seios, pelo decote do uniforme. Luffy sorriu animadamente para a garota, ela estava certa, ele não poderio o escutar, mas isso não o impedia de voltar a comer o seu lanche.

Parecia um ringue de luta livre. Crocodile estava furioso com os dois alunos que aprontavam em frente à escola, colocou o paletó sobre a cadeira e rumou para o pátio, iria dar uma lição naqueles marginais, por bem ou por mau. Quando saiu pelo porta principal pode escutar assobios, acompanhados por vaias, estava prestes a terminar com a diversão.

– Ei, seu macacos!

Tanto Zoro como Kid, pararam instantaneamente ao escutar a voz do vice-diretor, como ambos já haviam estudado ali, sabiam o quanto aquele homem era perigoso. O demônio em forma de vice-diretor.

– Vocês já estão de gracinhas no primeiro dia de aula? Não estão desacatando as minhas ordens?

O ruivo fitou nervoso o esverdeado, que também estava ficando tenso com a situação. Os dois separaram-se ficando um ao lado do outro. Crocodile caminhava elegantemente até parar fronte a eles, ergueu as mãos recheadas de anéis e segurando com força as orelhas dos rapazes, puxando-os para baixo com força.

– Seu demônios! Vamos agora para a minha sala, lá vão me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui!

– Sim, meu senhor!

Os meninos gesticularam apreensivos, enquanto caminhavam com os joelhos semi flexionados, o moreno não parava de machucar suas orelhas. Crocodile ergueu a face triunfante, mostrando para todos os outros alunos o quão poderoso era no meio escolar. Pouco a pouco os alunos voltaram para as classes, alguns emburrados, outros muito irritados, aquele homem sempre tinha o dom de estragar a diversão alheia.

– O que estava acontecendo aqui?

– É tudo culpa dessa bosta do Kid! Ele tentou destruir a minha bicicleta!

– Aquele lixo? Pensei que tinham jogado fora! Hahaha

Crocoboy ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso, franzindo levemente a face, o que raios estava acontecendo ali? Puxou os dois homens para a sala os jogando contra as cadeiras estofadas.

– O que tem haver a bicicleta?

Zoro bufou irritado, batendo o punho com força contra a mesa do diretor.

– Ele tentou destruir a minha bicicleta.

– Ei, a bicicleta estava atirada lá nos fundos da escola. Daí pensei em levá-la para a oficina de mecânica. Adoro alguns experimentos.

Kid sorriu vitorioso, afinal a culpa fora do esverdeado, e não sua. Crocodile estava com raiva dos dois rapazes, era a história mais idiota que já havia escutado. Abriu a primeira gaveta da mesa, tirando um legitimo charuto cubano, o acendeu, soltando densas baforadas monopolizando todo o ar fresco da sala.

– Não quero mais saber dessa merda. Os dois estão de castigo.

Roronoa e Eustass fitaram-se alarmados, estavam ferrados, segundo a lenda, todos que entrassem no escritório do Crocoboy, nunca mais seriam os mesmos. Os dois engoliram seco, enquanto o moreno colocava alguns papéis sobre a mesa, ele enlaçou os dedos os apoiando contra o queixo, deixando mais saliente a cicatriz que lhe cortava a face.

– Tenho serviços para vocês dois.


End file.
